Hot Chocolate
by StandardAngelChild21
Summary: a series of one shots about cammie's childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series **

Hot chocolate

Matthew Morgan was asleep in bed when he heard a scream come from his four-year-old daughter's room. He jumped out of bed and ran into her room. Matt quickly searched the room and found the scream had come his daughter who was sitting up in bed shaking. He sat down on the bed and collected his daughter into his arms. "Shh what's wrong baby girl, it's okay daddy's here", he said kissing the top of her head." I had a nightmare daddy", Cammie whimpered into his chest. Matt cradled Cammie in his arms as he walked down stairs and into the kitchen. " How about we get some hot chocolate baby girl?" " Ok daddy." Matt put Cammie down and started to make the hot chocolate. When the hot chocolate was finished he gave Cammie some and pulled her onto his lap. "I love you daddy," Cammie whispered as she drifted back to sleep.

**Please review and tell me how I did.**


	2. M&M cookies

***Annoying Author's Note* Ok so this was just going to be a one shot, but casama3120's review I have decide to make this a series of different stories about Cammie's childhood. I would also like to thank Epic Phan Gurf for being my first reviewer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series. **

M&M Cookies

Grandma Morgan's Pov  
><span>

I was washing the dishes from breakfast when the phone rang.

Phone call

**Bold: Grandma Morgan**_ Italics: Matthew Morgan_

**Hello?**

_Hey mom_

**Matt honey… How are Rachel and Cammie?**

_They're fine but I have to go to headquarters to work on a mission report can you watch Cammie? _

**Sure I'd love to spend time with my beautiful granddaughter! And I could use the company your father went to town for the day**

_Ok so I'll be over in thirty minutes with Cam _

End of conversation

I continued to wash the dishes and pick up around the house until the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see my son holding the hand of his energetic daughter. " Hi Grandma ", Cammie exclaimed happily. " Hi mom I'll be back in about two hours, Cammie I want you to be a good girl for grandma ok." I smiled at what Matt said to Cammie I was proud of my son for being such a good father. " Ok daddy I'll be a very good girl!" said Cammie smiling up at him. I closed the door as Matt walked away and turned to face Cammie. "Now what should we do?" I asked her. "Make cookies!" Cammie exclaimed. We walked into the kitchen and I asked Cammie what kind of cookies. " M&M cookies they're my favorite cookie ever" she replied while skipping around the kitchen. I laughed and collected the ingredients we needed.

Cammie Pov

"Ok so pour the flour into the bowl then the water and eggs" grandma instructed me. "Now what Grandma?" I asked. "We get the wooden spoon and mix the ingredients altogether." I grabbed the wooden spoon and stood on my tippy toes as I mixed the ingredients in the bowl. "Now we put the M&Ms into the bowl" Grandma told me. Yay M&Ms I snuck some into my dress pocket when she wasn't looking and poured the rest into the bowl. I shaped the cookie dough into balls and put them on the cookie sheets then, grandma put the cookie sheets into the oven. "Now we have to wait for the cookies to bake, how about you color a pretty picture for your daddy to hang in his office?" Grandma asked me. "Ok Grandma" I replied. I really thick daddy's office needs the picture it's really boring, there isn't any bright colors and the walls are practically bare. I started to draw a blue butterfly and then grass and the sun. It took forever but finally Grandma told me I could have a cookie and gave me milk to go with it. The cookies were so yummy and chewy. "Grandma can I take some home with me for Mommy and Daddy?" I asked her. "Sure sweetheart you can take the whole batch, now lets get you cleaned up your Daddy will be here soon." Grandma said, as she wiped chocolate from my cheek. She put all the cookies into a metal tin so I could take it home and handing it to me when the doorbell rang. Grandma opened the door and it was Daddy. I ran to him and he picked me and we said goodbye to Grandma. When we were in the car Daddy asked what I did today. "I made yummy M&M cookies with Grandma Daddy!" I said with a smile.

**I'm thinking about changing the fanfic's name if you have any ideas feel free to put them in a review or p.m. me.**

**- Blood5red5rose ** __


End file.
